Argument
by Supreme SR
Summary: Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are overheard having a vcious argument...


**ARGUEMENT**

In Rangiku Matsumoto's hand held a red heart-shaped box. You may be wondering why she was holding one and who it was for. Yes, today was that day to show your love and open your heart. And Matsumoto was doing just that.... or trying to do whatever that meant.

But if she was suppose to give that box in her hands to a special man (or boy), then why was she sulking in the 5th Division's office with a large scowl on her pretty face?

_This is where the little story begins..._

"You got into another argument Rangiku-san?" Momo Hinamori, the Vice-Captain of the 5th Division asked, sitting across the table brewing some tea.

Rangikusnorted and crossed her legs. "I don't know how you put up withthat albino brat. Just because I'm a few minutes late doesn't have to mean he starts off our day with a screaming frenzy!"

Momo nodded in understanding. "Well, Shiro-chandoes have a short temper. Why is it that you both are arguing so much recently? I mean, you could give him some space since today's... you know."

"Tch, you tell him to give _me_some fresh air. Yes I know about today and if you want to know, I was going to give him this box here, but as you already know it, he started barking at me right when I entered the office. Can you believe that jerk?" Matsumoto pouted, throwing her arms back in stress.

Momo showed concern. "Please don't talk about Shiro-chan like that, he's your well-respected Captain after--"

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

A voice echoed through the walls off the office, coming from the hallways outside.

Rangiku squeaked at the sound of her superior's threatening voice, and jumped behind the couch she sat at, trying to calm herself to hide her spiritual pressure. "Say I'm not here!" she pleaded at her young friend.

Momo looked all around for her hiding place, and started to sweat. "But, I--"

The fabric door rolled open to reveal a short, white-haired boy with flaring turquoise eyes and a deep frown on his lips. "Momo, you didn't happen to see my fat-ass Lieutenant have you?" he nearly growled at her.

Momotried her innocent face, with a bead of sweat rolling from her forehead. "A-- Actually, she just left a few moments ago. Why?"

The temperature of the room started to freeze. "Is that so? Well then, if you by chance _ever _run into her _again_, be _absolutely_ sure that you tell her that I _**order**_ her back to the 10th Division office, _**immediately!**_" and he slammed the door shut.

Momo shuddered at her childhood friend's deathly behavior, and turned back to the couch where Rangiku hid behind. "I can tell you're in for it big, Rangiku-san. What did you do this time?"

Matsumtoto peeked from the corner of the couch to check if it was all clear, and slowly stood. "He deserved it! And no, I'm not going to apologize for this one."

"... What did he deserve?"

Matsumoto had to hold in a giggle. "A wet butt. I sneaked a water balloon under his chair."

Momo's eyes widened in shock. "What! Rangiku, that's no way to treat a Captain! He can be shamed throughout the whole Seretei! You go and apologize to him right now!" she pointed out the door in a way that an angry mom would point to a naughty child's room.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side! I didn't go that far." Rangiku said in defense, making her innocent, puppy face.

Momo rolled her eyes, and breathed in, trying to understand the situation. "Well, he did tell me to tell you to go back to your office. And that's an order. I'll warn you that by the way he looked, he was about to attack you like prey the moment he would see you, so I suggest you apologize first thing after you slide that door open."

Rangiku rushed over to Momoand bowed desperately. "Please come with me! If you come I know that I'll see tomorrow!" she begged, pulling Hinamori's robes dramatically.

Momosmiled at her friend's good act and removed her hands from her robes. "I have nothing to do with this. Just take my advice and go now okay? I'll come by your office later to see how things are just in case, will that help enough?"

Rangikulooked up at her merciful companion with crocodile tears. "You're the best Momo. Thanks." and straightened up, preparing herself for another bloody-battle round with her monstrous superior: Captain Hitsugaya.

- - - - -

_Later that day..._

Three high-ranked figures walked through the hallways of the 10th division building. For some reason, the hallways were empty and awkwardly quiet, which none of the three figures took notice of.

"I'm glad you guys chose to come along. I felt a little uneasy on checking up of Rangiku-san and Hitsugaya-kun on my own." Momo thanked her two buddies behind her.

"It's nothing Momo, besides, there hasn't been anything fun to do around here for V- Day." the Lieutenant of 6th Division: Renji Arabaiexplained, fiddling with his white band on his forehead.

The other comrade, Izuru Kira from 3rd Division only nodded in acceptance.

By the time the three Lieutenants reached the two leaders of the 10th Squad's office, they could already sense an eerie presence behind the door.

"It seems that they're at it, again." Momoremarked with a worried tone. "We should go in there."

Izuru stopped her from going further. "No Momo. We'll only make things worse if we interrupted."

"Shush you guys, listen to this." Renji signaled them to quiet down and lower their pressure.

Momo and Izuru copied Renji's movements and quietly put their ears against the wall next to the office door.

_"Matsumoto! You ungrateful slug! I told you more than a million times to not act like an idiotic child!" _Hitsugaya's voice was heard screaming through the wall.

_"You so well deserved it after all your ranting lectures! You're always blaming me for everything! I mean EVERYTHING!" _Matsumoto accused thunderously. _"Oh, what the hell! You never listen to me anyways!"_

_"I do listen! It's just that whatever you have to say is all meaningless! Nothing that matters and that's what I DESPISE!"_

_"Oh really huh!? Well why not you listen to this good advice that's worth listening to then!: Take this giftI was stupid enough to make for you and shove it up your ass!"_

_"Bite that tongue off! How dare you speak to me like that!"_

_"I could speak to you in whatever tone I want! I don't care ifI lose my position anymore! As long as someone stands up to you, and your stubborn jack-ass attitude! I guess that would be me! Because, you're a TWERP!"_

Some sort of gasp from the young Captain's lips filled in the eerie silence that followed.

The three eves-dropping Lieutenants raised a brow, pushing their ears closer to the wall to get better hearing.

_Meanwhile... In the 10th Division office..._

Matsumoto was panting from all her previous yelling. And yes, she had just called her Captain... a twerp.

How insulting towards the young Captain. And she knew it well enough that HitsugayaHATED being called any names having to do with him being called a child, or having any term meaning of unimportance towards him.

The room temperature continued to go down rapidly. Matsumoto could already see puffs of fog coming out of her Captain's nostrils.

She had to be honest with herself; she didn't mean to offend him that bad. Just bad enough for a comeback. She started to make a small expression of regret, but due to her stubbornness, she face showed both of that sorry and "I won't take it back" look.

Rangiku sighed, admitting that she had lost some of her control there, and glanced at the heart-shaped box in her hand that she made for her superior out of admiration, and held it up in front of her across the desk towards her Captain. "Happy Valentine's Day." she muttered so quietly, Hitsugaya could barely hear it.

This was probably a sign of partly apologizing.

He at first hesitated to receive the box, then snatched it out of her hand, from his grudge against her. He quickly untied the red bow and flung the cover open to reveal two large, red, heart-shaped pendants.

One of the pendants had a chibidrawing of the short, white haired Captain witha lazy smile, with words underneth the picture saying: "Sorry, I'm Captain Hitsugaya's Valentine."

The second pendant looked exactly the same, only with a photograph of Matsumotoposing in a sexy swimsuit, and words underneath it saying: "Back off, Matsumoto's _**mine**_."

An eyebrow twitched with sweat drops and veins popping out all over his face. "What the hell's the meaning of this!?" he barked, tossing the pendants back to his Lieutenant. "What kind of joke is that?"

Matsumoto watched the pendants fall to the floor and gasped, now glowering at her heartless leader. "How dare you! I put my love for you in this gift and that's how you thank me? See!? That's what I meant when you don't admire _anything_ I do!"

Hitsugaya slammed his fists on the counter. "As I said earlier, BECAUSE WHATEVER YOU DO IS FOOLISH AND SINFULLY A WASTE OF MY FORSAKEN TIME!" he was too, losing his control.

_Back outside in the empty 10th Division hallway..._

Momoclasped her hands over her mouth in worry. "Oh my, this isn't turning out as good as I thought it would be." she whispered.

"It's getting pretty chilly in there." Renji observed, feeling his ear freeze up against the concrete wall.

_"Because you never have any fun! It's always WORK, WORK, WORK!!! And that just makes me sick! Thinking someone like you could be so drunk over paperwork!"_the raging battle of words continued, while Matsumoto returned her own insults.

_Back inside the office..._

"At least I get something done around here unlike you lazy drunk! You and your carefree attitude is the least the Gotei Thirteen need right now! That's what I hate most about you know!" Hitsugaya stood full height from his seat now, his reatsu flaring around him.

Matsumoto had both her hands firmly gripped on the desk, sizing up her Captain."Yeah!? Well I HATE your grumpy old man attitude that's turned on twenty-four seven!"

"And I HATE your slutty style of fashion!"

"I HATE you as my Captain!"

"I just HATE you as my Lieutenant!"

"BRATTY JERK!"

"NATURE'S FREAK!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"SLUT!"

"BASTARD!"

"BITCH!"

_**-!!!SLAP!!!-**_

"..."

"..."

There was dead silence that followed afterwards.

Hitsugaya slowly lifted his hand and felt the burning area of his left cheek, where Matsumoto laid her hatred mark on him.

Yes, she has done the worst. She had slapped her superior officer in the face with all her strength, and the impact made Hitsugaya turn his head a full one-eighty.

Matsumtoto's eyes were still flamed. She had no regret for what she just did. He made the wrong turn on going past the limit to call her something that insolent. She meant it with all the might on what she put in that swing.

Hitsugaya however, was stunned. He looked up to see Matsumoto's eyes of hate toward him, and also saw that glint of hurt.

With a scowl of dark threat, he stomped on top of his desk vigorously now higher than his tall Lieutenant, and aggressively grabbed her necklace, collaring her. "You're going to regret that!" he snarled.

Matsumoto was now in fright, fearing for her Captain's wrath...

- - - - -

Renji, Momo and Izuru didn't hear anything after the echoing sound of the slap across Hitsugaya's face.

_'Rangiku-san, you shouldn't have done that! Please be alright!'_Momo pleaded in her thoughts.

Renji, on the other hand, wasn't thinking about Matsumoto's safety. _'Dang Hitsugaya, you got owned! Ha! Serves em' right.'_

And to what Izuru was saying silently... _'This is one hectic Valentine's day for all of us.'_

All was still silent, and that was just making Momo worry more about the Fate of her Lieutenant friend.

_**-!!!SMASH!!!-**_

The volume from the sudden booming crashing noise made all three friends nearly jump out of their robes.

"What the hell was that?" Renji hissed quietly, leaning all his weight against the wall for maximum hearing.

_**-!!!BANG!!!-**_

_"God… How much I, HATE YOU!!!" _Hitsugaya's voice roared.

_**-!!!SNAP!!!-**_

A gasp of pain was heard from Matsumoto's lips.

_**-!!!CLANK!!!-**_

Momo'seyes narrowed into beads, with tears filling up her eyes."Oh no... Did Hitsugaya-kun really..."

_**-!!!CRACK!!!-**_

"..."

"..."

"..."

_**-!!!THUD!!!-**_

Izuru was too excited to hold back his nervous breakdown. "He's murdering Rangiku! We have to stop him!" he cried, sliding the door open without a second thought.

They soon all entered without thinking. "Rangiku! Are you alive!? Answer m--" Momo called, only to lose all her voice at that moment, and so did her two comrades.

Before them, was the most explicit image they ever laid eyes on...

There was Captain Hitsugaya on top of Lieutenant Matsumoto... both stripped from their ripped robes thrown aside, both panting and sweating ferociously against each other's heated bodies, and both connected as _'one soul'_... with the parts considered private to the human mind, automatically set into a heavy haze by all eyes.

"T-T-TOSHIRO!" Momo couldn't feel anything, now realizing that her young friend had lost his innocence

Izuru covered his eyes in horror. "OH MY GOD! THEY WERE RAPING EACH OTHER ALL THIS TIME!!!"

Renji was flabbergasted as well, his eyes exploding from his sockets. "WE THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE BLOODY KILLING EACH OTHER! NOT HAVING SAVAGE SEX!"

Hitsugaya grabbed a nearby sake bottle and hurled it towards the three intruders. **_"GET OUT!"_** He roared, the sake bottle swinging across the room at the three numb Lieutenants.

All three seemed to somehow reconnect to their senses in an instant, and without a split-second to see anymore of the _X-RATED scene_, clumsily dashed out the door in panic, with Izuru pulling the door shut just in time, and they all ran through the hallways out of the 10th Division building, without looking back.

That was why the hallways of the 10th Division were empty every time the two leaders had a vicious argument, especially every Valentine's Day.

And boy, what an unexpectedly, disturbing day it turned out to be for all of them.

**A.N.: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO ALL THE READERS! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT!**

~Supreme


End file.
